historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Danny W. Ford vs. Jorge Prado II
Danny W. Ford |racer2 = Jorge Prado |nickname1 = Raptor |nickname2 = El Dragón |hometown1 = [[Fayetteville, Arkansas|'Fayetteville']], Arkansas, U.S. |hometown2 = Lugo, Spain |record1 = 60–0–0 (Professional motocross) |record2 = 68–4–0 (Professional motocross) |height1 = |height2 = |recognition1 = Five-division world champion |recognition2 = Seven-division world champion |result = }} Danny W. Ford vs. Jorge Prado II, billed as "A Rematch Mistake" is an exhibition motocross superrace re-match between retired undefeated five-division world champion Danny W. Ford (60–0–0) and seven-division world champion Jorge Prado (68–4–0). This race took place on August 3, 2018, in U.S. Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, Minnesota for the Gold medal at X Games XXV. Background After Ford defeats Prado for the billed "Race of the Century", with the possible re-match for Ford's final race on September 15. During their first race, Ford re-injured his knee injury during the race, and instead few weeks later, he confirmed through his YouTube channel that he would defend the 450cc OnO (Super), FIM (250cc), and the The Track and lineal 250cc titles against 7-time OnO interim champion Craig Kelly, which injured Ford won by points and retired with 59-0 record. Ford re-injured his shoulder at the end of the 4th round but remained comfortable throughout the rest of the race, winning via points 60–51, 39–60, and 60–45. Prado went on by defeating Francisco Garcia on September 13, 2019. After the race, Ford re-called "I really want to rematch with Jorge Prado, but he keeps dodging me. It's going to be brutal for re-match for my final race. But since he defeats Francisco Garcia, it's a shame." The Fédération Internationale de Motocyclisme declared Ford's 250cc and super 450cc titles vacant in November 2018. Prado went 3–0 after his first clash with Ford, and after the 2018 season Prado went also want a re-match after possible comeback with Ford wants to go with 60-0. But Prado was late that Ford will race Henry Paul for his comeback retirement on January 4, 2019, which Ford won by GP. At the time of stoppage, the scorecards read 60–41, 60–52, and 60–53 all in favor of Ford. Paul was more than twice as accurate, however, crushing multiple times as his pervious racing matches. When Ford retired for the final time, by his past injuries which started back in back since 2014. Prado is waiting for Ford that he went on exhibition races and went on defeating Leopold Peeters on April 7, 2019, Rustem Nurbekov (23–1) on June 7, 2019, and recently defeating Yuta Suzuki at the X Games Legends on July 8, 2019. Two days after the aftermath of the Ford-Suzuki exhibition race on July 11, 2019, 5-time ONO world champion Jorge Prado called out Ford for recent win over Suzuki. This lead Ford himself interrupting Prado, and that potential Prado re-match on September 15, but Prado made a bout on September 14 against Franciso Garcia. Ford warned Prado that the negotiations ran short-lived because of Prado's bout against Garcia. Ford then accepted Prado's challenge. The race Aftermath Viewership International broadcast Race card References